El amor es el que manda
by Shimori Matsumoto
Summary: Esta es una historia ambientada en go y con la participacion de algunos Oc. Hace solo 10 años el Inazuma Japon gano el Torneo Frontera Internacional y a partir de ahi una nueva historia fue escrita. Ahora 10 años despues, una misteriosa organizacion aparecera para dominar al futbol. ¿Podra la nueva generacion del Raimon impedirlo? Romance, amor y humor se presente
1. Prologo (Ficha)

Hola a todos bien, tal como prometí haré mi historia ambientada en el IEGO. Por si alguien quiere participar, tendrá que llenar lo siguiente:

**-Nombre**

**-Edad**

**-Apariencia**

**-Personalidad**

**-Gustos**

**-Familia**

**-Disgustos**

**-Ocupación (Manager, jugador del equipo, entrenador, etc.)**

**-Técnicas y posición (Si juega en el equipo)**

**-Si esta casado o no (Ya que algunos podrán aparecer ya sea de mayores o de la edad de los del Nuevo Raimon)**

**-Pareja (En caso de que este casado o si se enamora de algún personaje del IEGO.)**

**Pongo como ejemplo mi Oc.:**

**-Nombre: Karina Suzuno**

**-Edad: 23 años**

**-Apariencia: Pelo negro largo hasta mas debajo de las caderas, ojos negros y brillantes, piel clara y mide lo mismo que Natsumi en el Go. Tiene un pequeño fleco que le cae en puntas hacia los ojos.**

**-Personalidad: Con el paso del tiempo su personalidad bipolar logro desaparecerse poco a poco hasta desaparecer completamente. Por esa razón es ahora una joven amable, serena, paciente y muy cariñosa.**

**-Gustos: El helado de vainilla, ver el cielo estrellado, el fútbol, la gimnasia.**

**-Familia: Su hermana Amane y su cuñado Hiroto, su hermano mayor Haruto y su cuñada Anzu, sus hijos Daiki y Eimi. Sus sobrinos Sayuri y Kazuo. Su esposo Fuusuke Suzuno.**

**-Disgustos: Los temblores, las serpientes, que le griten ,etc.**

**-Ocupación: Maestra de Música en Raimon.**

**-Si esta casada o no: Si lo esta, con Fuusuke Suzuno.**

**Bueno creo que son todos los datos. Como ultimas notas no podrán escoger a Shindou, Kirino, Tenma, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Tsunami, Fubuki, Goenji, Nishiki, Yukimira o Ichino ya que tengo planes para ellos. Espero sus reviews muy pronto. Matta ne, amigos.**


	2. El inicio de clases Parte 1

Bien, aquí esta el primer capi de este fic. Gracias a todos por haber dejado sus Oc. No los voy a defraudar ya lo verán. A los demás, al final les tengo una noticia. Bueno sin mas que decirles por el momento diré el disclaimer:

**Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco me pertenecen los Oc. Que aquí aparecen, ellos le pertenecen a su respectivo dueño. Los únicos que me pertenecen son Haruto, Amane, Anzu, Hiroshi y otros mas que iré mencionando con el tiempo.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"_Ya han pasado 10 años desde que el Inazuma Japón gano el torneo Fútbol Frontera Internacional. Con este acontecimiento, el fútbol en todo Japón tomo protagonismo en el mundo. Y así, el numero uno de todo el mundo, Inazuma Japón, representado mayoritariamente por el Raimon, se convirtió en un equipo de elite mundial. Y ahora una nueva historia, una nueva historia que gira nuevamente en torno a la secundaria Raimon, esta por comenzar"_

Una hermosa mañana de abril se hacia presente en la Ciudad Inazuma. Los pájaros cantaban, una brisa embriagadora recorría cada centímetro de la ciudad y sobretodo los hermosos árboles de cerezo daban la bienvenida a los estudiantes con sus bellísimas flores. En una casa cerca de Kasenjijin, una jovencita de pelo gris casi albino ondulado hasta las caderas, ojos color zafiro opaco, piel clara y estatura de 1,59 se encontraba verificando tener todas sus cosas. Vestía el uniforme femenino del Raimon, con la diferencia que su lazo era uno rojo :

-Que emocionante, hoy será mi primer día en el Raimon.-Decía la chica saltando de un lugar a otro.

-¡Ohayo One-san!-Dijo un chico de piel clara, ojos color zafiro opaco, pelo gris casi albino despeinado y de una estatura de 1,60. Vestía el uniforme masculino del Raimon.-¿Emocionada?

-Hai, mucho.-Contesto sonriente la chica.

-Aun no puedo creer, ¡que vayamos en secundaria!-Exclamo el chico sonriente.

-Ni yo, aun no me la creo.-Dijo la chica sonriendo.

-¡Niños, apresúrense! ¡No tarda mucho y ya llega…-Dijo incompleto la mujer.

-¡Cierto, Paz pasaría por nosotros hoy!-Finalizaron y bajaron con su mochila rápidamente.

Ambos muchachos bajaron justo a tiempo, pues al hacerlo el timbre sonó. La mujer que se encontraba en la cocina, se encamino a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con dos personas: Una mujer Pelirroja de Cabellos semicortos ondulados, ojos esmeraldas y estatura un poco mas baja que Hide y una jovencita de piel morena, ojos verdes estatura mediana, cabellos castaños un poco mas abajo que los hombros:

-¡Mia, Paz que gusto verlas!-Dijo Shimori sorprendida.-Tanto tiempo sin verlas.

-Lo mismo digo, Shimori-Contesto Mía con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Shimori-san, esto ¿Ya se fueron Eimi y Daiki?-Exclamo Paz con cierta alegría en su voz.

-Buenos días Paz, no aun no se han ido-Exclamo Shimori.

-¡Paz!-Dijo Eimi al abrazar a la ojiverde.-Que bien que haz venido.

-Hola Paz, ya tenia tiempo de no verte.-Dijo Daiki al ver a la ojiverde.

-Daiki, yo te digo lo mismo.-Dijo Paz riendo un poco.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayan apresurándose o llegaran tarde.-Exclamo Mía y Shimori asintió.-No querrán llegar en su primer día.

-Cierto, nos vemos Oka-san.-Finalizaron los tres y se fueron a la secundaria entre platicas y risas.

-Recuerdo, cuando teníamos su edad.-Susurro Shimori nostálgica.

-Si yo también.-Exclamo Mía sonriendo.

-¿Pasas para conversar un rato?-Pregunto Shimori.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-Finalizo la pelirroja y ambas entraron.

Ya en la secundaria Raimon, habían llegado corriendo los tres chicos. Al momento miraron emocionados la entrada de la secundaria, la cual era adornada por una brisa llena de flores de sakura. Paz y Eimi dejaron escapar un "Hermoso" y Daiki solo atino a decir "Increíble". De repente la voz de un chico castaño con remolinos en el pelo los saco de sus pensamientos a los tres:

-Por fin llegue, a la secundaria Raimon.-Dijo el chico con una gran emoción.

-Parece, que también estas emocionado.-Exclamo Eimi y el castaño la miro.

-¿Es tu primer día también?-Pregunto Daiki y el chico asintió.

-El nuestro también.-Contesto Paz con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro saber eso.-Dijo el castaño-Y por cierto, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Cierto, no nos conoces aun.-Dijo Eimi sonriendo y con una mano tras su cabeza-Me llamo Eimi, Eimi Suzuno. Llamame Eimi.

-Yo soy Daiki, Daiki Suzuno.-Dijo el chico de ojos color zafiro opaco.-Solo dime Daiki

-Y yo me llamo Paz Nakata.-Dijo la morena con una gran sonrisa-Pero me puedes llamar Paz.

-Un gusto, yo me llamo Matsukaze Tenma.-Contesto el castaño-Pueden decirme Tenma.

-Un placer.-Dijeron Eimi, Paz y Daiki al unísono.

-Que les parece si entramos para poder recorrer la secundaria.-Exclamo Daiki-Y de paso buscamos el club de fútbol…

-¡Si!-Contestaron Tenma, Eimi y Paz.

-Andando, entonces.-Finalizo Daiki y los 4 entraron.

En otra parte una joven de cabellos castaños mas debajo de los hombros, ojos verdes, de estatura no muy alta y con el uniforme femenino del Raimon con las pequeñas diferencias de que su lazo era azul y su falda por encima de las rodillas se encontraba recorriendo la escuela:

-Aquí va, el segundo grado de secundaria.-Exclamo la chica al suspirar.

-¡Hey, Emiko!-Dijo una chica de piel morena, ojos verdes esmeraldas, pelo castaño oscuro a mitad de la espalda liso y con algunas ondas al final con flequillo hacia la derecha.

-¡Kim!-Exclamo la nombrada con sorpresa.

-Que tal, Emiko. -Dijo Kim con su característica alegría.-Ah pasado poco tiempo desde las vacaciones.

-Lo mismo digo Kim.-Contesto riendo Emiko.

-Aun no me la creo, que ya vayamos en un año diferente-Exclamo Kim nostálgica-Aun recuerdo cuando tu ibas en primero y yo en segundo, que tiempos aquellos.

-Kim, apenas ah pasado un año-Dijo Emiko con una gotita al estilo anime.-Pero, eso ya es típico en ti.

-Si, lo se.-Exclamo Kim con una gran sonrisa.

Regresando con los chicos, habían llegado a la antigua caseta del club. Eimi la miro con extrañeza, Paz hizo lo mismo y los chicos se encogieron de hombros:

-Se supone que este es el club de fútbol.-Dijo Tenma y Daiki asintió.

-Según nuestra Oka-san, aquí solían reunirse.-Dijo Eimi pensativa.

-Quizás estén dentro.-Exclamo Paz a punto de abrir la puerta.

-Hola, ¿Se les ofrece algo?-Exclamo detrás de los chicos una mujer de pelo azul.

-¡Ah!-Gritaron asustados los 4 chicos y al momento se giraron.

-Disculpen si los asuste.-Exclamo la mujer acomodándose sus gafas.

-Si que nos asusto.-Contestaron Tenma y Eimi.

-Disculpe, ¿Aquí es el club de fútbol?-Pregunto Paz.

-No, la verdad este es solo un antiguo recuerdo…-Contesto la mujer-El club esta por aquí, síganme.

-Hai…-Contestaron los 4 y se fueron tras la mujer.

Regresando con Shimori y Amelia, ambas conversaban sobre lo que habían hecho durante los 10 años en los que habían estado incomunicadas. Muchas anectodas, fueron contadas por las dos:

-Que tiempos aquellos, en los que jugábamos el fútbol-Dijo Shimori sonriendo.

-Hai, aun recuerdo cuando eras gerente del Inazuma Japón.-Exclamo Mía pensativa.

-Y yo recuerdo aun cuando eras gerente del Orpheus.-Contesto Shimori esta vez. -Mas nada, es como antes.

-Las cosas cambian, Shimori.-Dijo la pelirroja-Nada es igual después de 10 años.

-Lo se, demo…-Exclamo la pelinegra-¿Por qué tuvo que surgir esto del Sector V?

-Shimori…-Susurro la pelirroja.

-Solo observa, ahora ellos definen todo.-Exclamo Shimori levantándose del sofá.-Que no daría, por que los chicos jugaran como nosotras hace 10 años, libremente y sin la presión del sector V.

-Todos desearíamos eso, Shimori-Finalizo Amelia con un aire de tristeza.

Con Emiko y Kim: Ambas caminaban hacia el club cuando se toparon con Shindou, Akane y Kirino. Los tres estaban a punto de chocar, pero lo evitaron al pararse a tiempo:

-Casi, chocamos-Exclamo Emiko tras dar un suspiro.

-Emiko, Kim que tiempo sin verlas.-Dijo Akane con su cámara en la mano.

-¡Akane!-Exclamaron Emiko y Kim al abrazar a la chica.

-Vaya, ustedes parece que tienen años sin verse.-Dijo Kirino con una sonrisa.

-Fue un año solamente.-Exclamo Shindou con la misma expresión.-No fue para tanto.

-Eso lo dices tu…-Dijeron al soltar a Akane-Como tu pasaste tanto tiempo con Akane, por eso el tiempo se te ah pasado rápido.

-Chicas…-Susurro Akane sonriendo y con un rubor invisible en las mejillas.

-¿Y a donde iban?-Pregunto Kirino.

-Al club, ¿Ustedes también?-Contesto Kim sonriendo.

-Hai, ¿Vienen con nosotros?-Exclamo Shindou.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-Finalizo Emiko y los 5 caminaron hasta el club.

Por otra parte Eimi, Daiki, Paz y Tenma habían llegado frente a un enorme edificio. La mujer les indico que ese era, todo el club de fútbol y ellos no se la creían:

-Entonces dice, ¿Qué esto es el club?-Pregunto Paz impresionada.

-Así es, este es el club.-Contesto la mujer.

-Sorprendente…-Susurraron Eimi y Daiki.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama usted?-Pregunto Paz.

-Ah, cierto no les eh dicho mi nombre-Contesto la peliazul.-Me llamo Haruna Otonashi y soy la asesora del equipo. Díganme, ¿Y cuales son nombres?

-Yo me llamo Paz Nakata.-Contesto la pelirroja sonriendo levemente.

-Y yo soy Eimi Suzuno.-Exclamo la chica de piel clara.

-Yo me llamo Daiki Suzuno y soy el hermano de Eimi.-Dijo el chico de ojos zafiro opaco.

-Y yo soy Matsukaze Tenma…-Finalizo el castaño.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**¡Mina, aquí esta la primera parte! Muy pronto estará la segunda parte. No se preocupen que sus Oc. Van a aparecer. Y hablando de eso, prometí decirles lo que sucede.**

**Bien, ya que hay algunos autores que querían entrar al fic, abriré de nuevo la convocatoria, demo…Solo por unos días, a mas tardar el jueves estaría cerrando definitivamente las inscripciones. La ficha la pueden encontrar en el prologo. Los únicos datos que se me han escapado son:**

**-Ropa casual**

**-Ropa de gala (Mas adelante verán el por que)**

**-Trabajo (Solo los que salen de mayores)**

**-Extras**

**-Amistades (Si se llevan con alguno en especial)**

**Mina, eso es todo. ¡Matta ne!**


	3. El inicio de clases parte 2

Aquí estoy de nuevo, ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy? Espero que bien y preparados para este segundo capitulo. Disculpen mi tardanza es que eh estado atareada y aun mas por la entrada al colegio. ¡Me muero que quiero ver ya a mis amigas! ¡Soy un desorden total, lo se mis amigos! Bien, suficiente parloteo. Ahora iniciemos el capi y por cierto me eh decidido a ponerle un tema de entrada a este fic. A

**Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Tampoco me pertenecen los Oc. Que aquí aparecen, ellos le pertenecen a su respectivo dueño. Los únicos que me pertenecen son Haruto, Amane, Anzu, Hiroshi y otros mas que iré mencionando con el tiempo. No me pertenece la canción tampoco, le pertenece a Reyli.**

_**Como un cuchillo**_

_**en la mantequilla**_

_**entraste a mi vida**_

_**cuando me moría**_

_**Como la luna**_

_**por la rendija**_

_**así te metiste**_

_**entre mis pupilas**_

_**Y así te fui queriendo a diario**_

_**sin una ley, sin un horario**_

_**y así me fuiste despertando**_

_**de cada sueño, donde estabas tu**_

_**Y nadie lo buscaba**_

_**y nadie lo planeo así**_

_**en el destino estaba**_

_**que fueras para mi**_

_**y nadie le apostaba**_

_**que yo fuera tan feliz**_

_**pero cupido se apiado de mi..**_

_**se apiado de mi**_

_**se apiado de mi**_

_**Como la lluvia**_

_**en pleno desierto**_

_**mojaste de fe mi corazón**_

_**ahogaste mis miedos**_

_**Como una dulce voz**_

_**en el silencio**_

_**así nos llego el amor**_

_**amor del bueno**_

_**Y nadie lo buscaba**_

_**y nadie lo planeo así**_

_**en el destino estaba**_

_**que fueras para mi**_

_**y nadie le apostaba**_

_**que yo fuera tan feliz**_

_**pero cupido se apiado de mi..**_

_**se apiado de mi**_

_**se apiado de mi**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

-Así que nuevos miembros del club, ¿eh?-Pregunto Haruna y los chicos asintieron.-Demo la ceremonia de apertura ya comenzó.

-Si, demo queríamos ver el club antes que nada.-Dijo Paz sonriendo.

-Entonces, ¿A ustedes les gusta mucho el fútbol?-Dijo Haruna mirando a Eimi.

-Si, nos gusta muchísimo.-Exclamo Daiki-A mi hermana, Tenma y a mi mejor amiga Paz nos gusta mucho.

-Por eso queríamos ver el club antes que nada.-Contesto Tenma emocionada-Y ahora que lo vimos estamos muy contentos, ¿No?

-Si, que si, Tenma-kun.-Contestaron Paz y Eimi alegremente.

-Ya veo…-Dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa sincera-En ese caso, muchachos den lo mejor de ustedes.

-Tu me recuerdas a un gran amigo.-Susurro Haruna mirando a Tenma.

-Tenma-kun, pregunta donde podemos ver la practica del equipo.-Exclamo Eimi curiosa.

-Oh, esto Otonashi-sensei.-Dijo el castaño.-¿Sabe donde podemos ver la practica del equipo?

-Creo que la práctica esta a punto de comenzar. Vengan los llevare-Finalizo y camino seguida por los 4 chicos.

CON SHIMORI Y MÍA:

-Mía-chan, espero que me disculpes demo tengo que irme-Dijo Shimori tomando sus cosas.-Este será mi primer día de trabajo en la escuela.

-¿Enserio?-Pregunto la joven de ojos esmeralda impresionada-¿En que escuela trabajas? ¿De que trabajaras?

-Soy Maestra de música-Contesto la pelinegra sonriendo.-Y trabajare en la secundaria Raimon.

-Impresionante, yo soy la dueña de una gran empresa internacional.-Dijo la ojiesmeralda levantándose del lugar-Y al igual que tu, tengo que irme o si no se me hará tarde.

-Me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo.-Exclamo Shimori abrazando a su amiga-Después de muchísimo tiempo.

-A mi también, Shimori.-Contesto Mía correspondiendo al abrazo.-Y a partir de ahora, estaremos mucho mas tiempo en contacto, ¿Va?

-Claro que si.-Finalizo Shimori para que ambas se separaran y salieran de la casa para irse a su trabajos.

DE REGRESO A LA SECUNDARIA RAIMON:

Alrededor de la cancha varios alumnos entre ellos Emiko y Kim se encontraban viendo la escena con gran asombro. Una ligera capa de polvo que apenas se dispersaba dejaba ver a los jugadores del equipo heridos y en distintos puntos del suelo. Un balón de fútbol rodaba solamente y un chico se encontraba inmóvil sin inmutarse:

-Vaya, ¿Acaso eso fue todo?-Pregunto el chico con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Qué es lo que haz hecho?-Dijo uno de los profesores al llegar a la escena.

-Muy fácil, destruí a los patéticos jugadores del Raimon.-Exclamo el chico sonriendo malévolamente.

-¿Por qué lo haz hecho?-Pregunto el maestro-Decidme tu nombre y tu clase.

-No lo se, es mi primer día.-Contesto el joven dando la espalda al profesor.

-Con que nuevo estudiante.-Pregunto Kudo Michiya, ex entrenador del legendario Inazuma Japón y ahora entrenador del nuevo equipo Raimon.-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Tsurugi Kyosuke.-Respondió el muchacho de pelo azul y ojos naranjas.

A lo lejos una joven de cabellos largos y castaños hasta la cadera, ojos color zafiro, piel clara y estatura media observaba la escena con un tanto de preocupación. A su lado se encontraba otra chica de pelo negro hasta los hombros, ojos rojos como el rubí y tez pálida:

-¿Qué pasara ahora?-Pregunto la pelinegra con cierto tono de preocupación.

-No lo se, demo la situación es algo critica.-Contesto la chica de pelo castaño.

-Ojala, que esto acabe ya.-Dijo la chica de pelo negro con un suspiro.

Regresando con el entrenador Kudo y Tsurugi: Haruna junto a Paz, Eimi, Daiki y Tenma habían llegado al campo cuando vieron la terrible escena delante de ellos:

-¿Qué ah sucedido?-Pregunto alarmada Haruna.

-Otonashi-sensei, ¿Qué pasa?-Preguntaron Daiki y Tenma al ver como Haruna se encontraba alarmada.

-Tenma-kun, Daiki-kun miren allí.-Contestaron Paz y Eimi señalando el acontecimiento.

-¿Qué es esto?-Preguntaron ambos chicos asombrados.

-Destruiste al equipo de fútbol.-Exclamo el entrenador Kudo.

-Solo les enseñaba como patear un balón.-Dijo Tsurugi con ambas manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.-Tenia mucho aburrimiento.

-¡Entrenador Kudo!-Dijo Haruna bajando las escaleras acompañada de Eimi, Tenma, Daiki y Paz para llegar hasta donde estaban Kudo junto con Tsurugi.

-(Tengo un mal presentimiento)-Pensó Eimi mirando la escena.

-¿Por qué haz peleado con ellos?-Exclamo con enfado Haruna.

-¿Pelear con ellos?-Pregunto Tsurugi burlón para dirigirse a uno de los jugadores-Hey, ¿Acaso pelee con ustedes?

-El lo hizo, solo con un balón.-Contesto el jugador mientras los demás recordaban lo acontecido hace minutos.

-¿Pero como es esto posible?-Pregunto Paz perpleja mientras que los hermanos Suzuno se miraban serios.

-Es verdad, este tipo lo hizo solo con un balón.-Dijo otro de los jugadores.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Pregunto Paz seriamente.

-Simple respuesta, no me gusta el fútbol.-Contesto Tsurugi y Eimi abrió los ojos sorprendida.-Estoy dispuesto a aplastar a cualquiera que lo practique.

-Demo…tu no puedes decir eso…-Balbuceo Daiki con la misma expresión que su hermana.

-Desde ahora, el club de fútbol de Raimon, no existe mas.-Exclamo Tsurugi con una voz fría.

-¿Cómo dices?-Dijo Tenma sin creer lo que había oído.

-¿Crees que puedes hacer eso, de verdad?-Dijo Haruna con molestia.

-Puedo hacer eso y mas.-Contesto Tsurugi confiadamente.

-¿Por qué odias tanto el fútbol?-Pregunto Eimi con su mirada fija en Tsurugi.

-Te diré solo una cosa, mocosa.-Dijo Tsurugi burlonamente-¡El fútbol es una gran tontería! ¡Solo es basura!

-¿Basura?-Musito Paz apretando los puños al ver como Tsurugi pateaba el balón hacia el bote de basura.

-¿Por qué insultas el fútbol?-Exclamo Haruna fuera de sus casillas.

-¿Insultarlo yo?-Respondió Tsurugi burlonamente-No eh hecho eso.

-Ese chico, empieza a caerme mal.-Susurro la chica de pelo negro de hace minutos desde su lugar.

-Detente-Dijo Tenma y Eimi miro preocupada al castaño pues tenia la mirada en el piso con un semblante no muy amigable.-¿Por qué crees que el fútbol es aburrido y no sirve para nada? El fútbol no es así.

-¿Eh?-Dijo Tsurugi mirando al chico y Tenma se percato de lo dicho.

-Ah…n-no…es que…-Decía tartamudeando el castaño sin saber que decir.

-¿Quién eres tu?-Pregunto Tsurugi mirando fija y fríamente a Tenma, para dirigir después la mirada a sus acompañantes.-¿Y ustedes?

-Soy Ma-Matsukaze Tenma-Se presento nervioso el castaño de remolinos en el pelo.

-Eimi y Daiki Suzuno.-Exclamo Daiki señalando primero a su hermana y después a el, con una seriedad que no había visto nadie.

-Soy Paz Nakata.-Exclamo sin inmutarse la morena.

-Nos uniremos al equipo de fútbol de la escuela -Finalizo Tenma esta vez.

-Ja, que lastima-Contesto Tsurugi riendo.-¿No se dan cuenta que este equipo ya esta acabado?

-No digas eso…-Dijo Eimi llamando la atención de Tsurugi-Nosotros queremos entrar y jugar con todos los demás.

-Por eso estamos preocupados por el equipo-Respondió Paz de brazos cruzados y un tono de preocupación.

-Ya veo, parece que les agrada mucho el fútbol-Hablo el muchacho veamos lo que su querido fútbol les dice

El chico pateo uno de los balones que tenia cerca y con el, le dio de lleno al estomago de Tenma. Paz y Eimi se alarmaron por lo que junto a Haruna y Daiki corrieron a auxiliar a Tenma. Mientras tanto la chica de pelo castaño y la de pelo negro se encaminaron hacia la cancha para ir a ver al chico:

-¿Estas bien, Tenma-kun?-Pregunto Haruna preocupada.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Exclamo molesto Daiki.

-¿Estas bien?-Exclamo la castaña al llegar la otra chica.

-Te ayudaremos a levantarte-Dijo la pelinegra y junto a la chica de pelo castaño lo ayudaron a levantarse.

-Es muy molesto, que un chico como tu…-Dijo Tsurugi-No sepa verdadero significado del fútbol.

-Pues, si lo se-Dijo Tenma de pie y tomando el balón.-Yo se de fútbol.

-Ya veo, entonces, demuéstrame ese conocimiento-Dijo con sarcasmo Tsurugi.-Solo acepta mi desafió, eso será todo

-¿Desafío?-Se dijo a si misma la chica de pelo negro.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no tienes el mismo entusiasmo de antes?-Dijo Tsurugi.

-No me sucede nada, acepto.-Contesto Tenma molesto.

-Tenma, ¿Estas seguro de esto?-Pregunto la chica de pelo negro poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

-Pues que bien, por que yo seré tu oponente-Contesto Tsurugi-Lo único que tendrás que hacer será quitarme el balón cuando lo tenga y solo así me haz de ganar.

-¿Va a permitir que lo haga? Entrenador Kudo.-Dijo Haruna

-Tenma-kun, no lo hagas-Exclamo Eimi pero el chico no le respondía.

- _Solo tendré que quitarle el balón._-Dijo Tenma en sus pensamientos.

-Si ganas, voy a dejarlos tranquilos…Pero si pierdes, el club de fútbol se terminara-Dijo Tsurugi y Paz junto con Daiki abrieron los ojos de golpe

-Presidente Gizan, detenga esto, por favor.-Exclamo Haruna dirigiéndose al hombre que acababa de llegar al campo.

-No, doy mi consentimiento para este desafió.-Dijo el presidente-El fútbol de nuestra escuela necesita un reordenamiento severo y no voy a tolerar que un estudiante de nuevo ingreso acabe con el equipo de fútbol. ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?

-Soy Matsukaze Tenma-Respondió el muchacho serio.

-Matsukaze-kun, lo dejo en tus manos.-Dijo el presidente y luego miro a los otros chicos.

-¡¿Cómo dijo?!-Dijo Tenma sorprendido.

-No me diga que esta hablando en serio.-Dijo Haruna-Por favor Director Fuyukai, diga algo.

-Quizás, este muchacho sea un enviado del Sector V.-Susurro Gizan a Fuyukai.

-Siendo así…Como presidente acepto este desafió.-Accedió Fuyukai al haber oído lo dicho por Gizan.

-Bien, esta decidido.-Dijo Tsurugi burlonamente.

-Tu puedes Tenma-kun, da lo mejor de ti.-Animaron los 5 chicos presentes y este asintió.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunto Gizan a los muchachos.

-Daiki y Eimi Suzuno.-Respondió Daiki presentándose a el y a su hermana.

-Paz Nakata-Contesto la chica de piel morena.

-Me llamo Yumi-Dijo la pelinegra y Haruna puso atención.-Yumi Kido.

-Y yo soy Yukiko Kimura.-Finalizo la castaña.

-Daré lo mejor de mi, chicos.-Musito Tenma seriamente.

Ambos chicos se posicionaron en el campo. Daiki, Eimi, Paz, Yukiko y Yumi miraron atentos sin perder de vista el enfrentamiento. En el primer intento, Tenma quiso quitarle el balón a Tsurugi pero este lo esquivo con una sonrisa divertida. Como resultado Tenma cayo al suelo; Las chicas quisieron ir pero fueron detenidas por Daiki. Los intentos prosiguieron y finalmente Tenma se agoto. Tsurugi estaba tan fastidiado que mejor le lanzó el balón y Tenma intento detenerlo, pero antes de que pudiese el balón se estampo en su cara:

-No es, tan bueno que digamos.-Musito Paz nerviosa.

-Parece que solo usa dribleos.-Exclamo Yukiko cruzada de brazos.

-No parece, usa dribleos.-Respondió Yumi analizando la situación.

-Eso es verdad.-Finalizaron los hermanos Suzuno.

EN LA CANCHA:

-¿No crees que hablas demasiado para ser alguien que no tiene conocimiento del fútbol?-Exclamo Tsurugi.-Tu eres, de ese tipo de personas a quien detesto.

Los intentos de Tenma no cesaron y siguió tratando de conseguir el balón. En uno de sus ataques, cuando detuvo el balón con su cabeza un aura se desprendió de su espalda sorprendiendo a los presentes:

-¿Vieron eso?-Pregunto Yukiko asombrada.

-Matsukaze, el por un momento…-Exclamo Yumi en el mismo estado.

-Es sorprendente la capacidad que tiene.-Musito Paz sonriendo.

-Es por el amor que le tiene al fútbol-Dijo Eimi a lado de su hermano.

-Tenma, lo ah de lograr.-Finalizo Daiki sonriente.

Las oportunidades de Tenma acabaron con esa defensa. En un momento Tsurugi hizo aquel tiro que hace minutos había derribado al club entero de fútbol. Ese tiro fue reconocido por los jugadores, esa técnica se llamaba: Death Sword. Las chicas miraron algo asustadas pues el remate iba en dirección a Tenma. Eimi se aferro al brazo de su hermano al igual que Paz, Yumi y Yukiko. De repente un balón desvió el tiro e hizo que pasara a un lado de Tenma aquel disparo:

-¡Tenma-kun!-Grito Yukiko al acercarse con los demás.

-¿Estas bien?-Pregunto Eimi preocupada.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-Exclamo Yumi al ver al equipo que se encontraba en las escaleras.

-No lo se.-Exclamaron Paz y Daiki al unísono.

-Vaya, ya era hora.-Dijo Tsurugi sonriendo.-¡Pensé que jamás aparecerían!

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-Pregunto Tenma curiosamente.

-Soy Shindou Takuto-Hablo el capitán del equipo con total seriedad-Y nosotros somos el nuevo Raimon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**¡Mina, acabe! Siento mucho si no hice mucha mención de sus Oc. Pero en el próximo capitulo aparecerán los que faltan. Bueno, por ultimo unas preguntas:**

**-¿Qué les pareció este capitulo?**

**-¿Estuvo pésimo?**

**-¿Qué pasar con Tenma, Yukiko, Yumi, Daiki, Paz y Eimi?**

**-¿Lograrán vencer a Tsurugi?**

**-¿Lograran unirse al club?**

**-¿Qué pasara?**

**-¿Me dejan review?**

**-¿Dejare de preguntar tantas cosas alguna vez?**

**Bueno, eso es todo. Gracias por su infinita paciencia hacia mi persona, en verdad se los agradezco. ¡Matta ne!**


End file.
